1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more specifically, to a mobile phone with a side button not only for fixing a battery in the mobile phone but also for adjusting the volume of the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the higher development of wireless communication system in the modernized information society, by using a mobile phone, people have been capable of talking, sending messages, or exchanging information at any place and anytime
In order to work normally for a longer period of time, a mobile phone has been designed to utilize a detachable external battery to supply required power. Unlike a home-used telephone, a mobile phone must be carried in hand easily and designed for use in sending or receiving information anywhere at anytime. Therefore, it is not allowable that a fixed battery, being the power supply, has the problem of being easily removed while the owner is using. A complicated fastening mechanism for fixing a battery is not desirable because it becomes troublesome during the installation of the battery, and also, in some cases, adds extra weight to the mobile phone.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a front view of a mobile phone 10 according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a back view of a mobile phone 10 depicted in FIG. 1. A mobile phone 10 includes a housing 11, a side button 12, a battery 14, and a fixing device 16. The side button 12 is installed on the housing 11 for adjusting the output volume of the mobile phone 10. The battery 14 is installed in the housing 11 for supplying power to the mobile phone. The fixing device 16 is used to fix the battery 14 to the housing 11 of the mobile phone 10. The fixing device 16 can move back and forth along the direction indicated by the arrow in the FIG. 2 so as to achieve the purpose of fastening or removing the battery 14.
The separate positions occupied by the fixing device 16 and the side button 12, however, this may influence the component layout in the circuit design of the mobile phone 10. Furthermore, to incorporate the additional space occupied by of the design of such a fixing device 16, more complicated steps in the mold injection of the mobile phone 10 are required and also results in an inharmonious appearance for the phone housing. Consequently, cost and complications of manufacture of the mobile phone are increased.